Iredescent Life
by Code horror
Summary: first fanfic placed after X.A.N.A. a fic that takes our heroes to Ireland for a party at a castle what could go wrong? rated for blood, gore, language and sexual content Co-written by: crazedduke
1. Chapter 1 the beginning character info

I do not own Code Lyoko or anything related

Chapter 1: the beginning

Characters' ages

Ulrich: 18

Yumi: 19

Odd: 18

Aelita: 17

Jeremy: 17

Chapter 1: the beginning

The green grass with morning dew resting like a field of crystals shaded by the accompanying trees that surrounded the large multi-building campus that was Kadic Academy. A bench that had become famous to one select group of five students, there lives were all about to change forever and not for the better.

The day started as usual as any other Odd eating his own body weight in food, Ulrich trying to hide his constant staring at Yumi, Jeremy blushing from a question Aelita asked still not completely understanding normal life. At the famous bench…"So anyone know the answers to the test in MRS. Hertz class? "Yup" both Aelita and Jeremy in unison after a moment or two in silence "Can I have them then" Ulrich asked in an annoyed tone his answer again replied in unison "Nope should have studied" Jeremy said "too much work" Odd said in a bored voice.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING.

"Well time for class guy's I'll see you later" said Yumi in a soft voice as the group departed the administration had received the daily post had shown up. Mostly letters from home but one letter in particular was going to change everything…

Okay guys this is my first fanfic I know it is short for the first chapter I promise the others will be longer. Go easy, please no flames but I will take any constructive criticism and if you would like to help maybe co-write or the like P.M. me and I will give you more details on what I am leaning towards as far as the rest of the story. Thanks hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2 first mistake

Chapter 2: V?

Again I do not own Code Lyoko nor Castle Leap or anything related to either….unfortunately

"Ugh why can't I pass this stupid test?" Ulrich exclaimed as he looked down at the paper sprawled with answers marked in pencil and corrections marked on almost every line and a large "F" on the top.

"Hey don't feel bad man you got that one right" odd said as he pointed towards the top of the paper. "That's my name…" Ulrich said in a sarcastic tone. "Ha ha ha" Jeremy said as he glared at Odd who was covering his mouth trying to contain himself "Well class that's it for today don't forget your homework" said MRS. Hertz in a very cheerful "we save the world almost everyday and we still get homework you figure people would at least give us a day off" Odd said in a rant as the group began their journey down the hallway they had traveled down and back again countless times.

"Ulrich you got a letter" said Jim as he approached the group "Here" said Jim as he handed Ulrich a plain white envelope with nothing but his name and Kadic Academy's address on it "who is it from" asked Odd impatiently "It doesn't say" Ulrich said in an uneasy tone "well are you going to open it?" said Aelita in an encouraging voice.

Ulrich tore the top of the envelope and pulled the paper out of it and began reading

"Ulrich,

You have been invited to an all expenses paid summer costume festival in Castle leap in Dublin, Ireland. Where you and four friends will stay two weeks complete with a tour, room and board, two way tickets and costumes of your choosing. The ticket is set for the seventeenth of this month

Sincerely,

-V- "

"No way this is real" Ulrich said in an half laugh and he headed straight for the trash can as he held the envelope up to toss it and a few items fell out and with closer inspection revealed five tickets for first class tickets to Ireland. "No way" Ulrich's eyes grew large he looked up to his friends who also can't believe this was all true he kept expecting to wake up endless seconds seem to pass, with nothing happening he slowly realized this was not a dream.

And he started anticipating on how he was going to get his parents on how to go along with this. But rather than going through the scenario in his head he picked up his phone and dialed Yumi's number "hello?" her voice like an angel to his ears. "Hey Yumi I got big news!" Ulrich almost screamed into the phone "Apparently, what's up?" she asked curiously. "I got a letter and I am taking everyone with me to Ireland!" Ulrich exclaimed

"Ulrich that's great but how are we going to convince our parents and the principal to let us go let alone pay for it?" she asked curiously "Let me and Jeremy take care of that" Ulrich said slyly looking at his blond haired friend ."Ulrich who is "v"" Odd asked curiously "I have no idea but we are going to Ireland for free!" Ulrich said as he began half running to his room "everyone meet me at my room at the end of the day" as his voice faded Aelita body quivered as a random chill took her over but she choose to ignore it.

-Several hours later-

As the five young students gathered into the small dorm room Ulrich pacing back and forth "Hey Ulrich you mind letting us in on the plan?" Jeremy asked "Okay so with Jeremy and Yumi's parents Jeremy can use the voice synthesizer to convince the parents and delmas that they are taking a trip school trip for the parents and family for delmas, Aelita has no parents so you only have to convince delmas and odds parents will let him go they are so carefree." Aelita flinched as Ulrich continued his "master plan" "and what about your parents Ulrich?" Yumi asked "Just contact delmas my parents never call to check on me, any questions" asked Ulrich sounding sure of his plan.

"Uhm yea what about Kiwi?" Odd asked "We can take him with I am sure they won't mind" Ulrich said in a smug tone. "So does anyone not want depart?" asked Ulrich as he looked around the room no one said a thing "so it's set we have less than three weeks to get ready" "Dismissed" Ulrich barked out the order like a general. Everyone stood up and saluted him as they exited the room. The next two weeks flew by as bags were being packed and books were being studied. The final few days felt as if weeks were going by every moment. Finally the day had come "What time do we need to be at the airport" asked Aelita she almost seemed more anxious than everyone. "The plane leaves at 5:30 P.M." as they finalized their plans Jeremy called two cabs and everyone met at the gate the car ride to the airport was quiet in the first cab as it was only the girls who were in the cab.

Unfortunately the Jeremy and Ulrich were not so lucky as Odd was bantering on about what all he was going to do when he got there and the joys of having a whole new selection of girls to choose from. Upon arrival at the airport after paying the cabs and grabbing there luggage they boarded the plane and began there departure.


	3. Chapter 3 arrival

Chapter 3: the first mistake

I don't own anything related to code Lyoko castle leap or anything .

As the group entered the large airport the mass crowds of people both boarding and unloading seemed to put and ease to the group as they finished checking all there paperwork they approached the desk. Gave there information an eerie silence fell on the group no one seemed to have anything to say as they approached the gate another chill ran down Aelita's spine. "You ok Hun?" Yumi said in a worried voice. "Fine." She said as she pushed her way to the front of the group.

As they the entered the plane they were directed to first class as they took their seats Odd took a window seat as Yumi sat across from him and Aelita sat next to Jeremy who also took the window. A flight attendant then went through the basic flight safety. After the lady had finished she disappeared from sight. Odd put his music on and leaned his head back Ulrich engaged in a conversation with Yumi and was explaining how the plane worked and what to expect to Aelita after a few moments the fasten seatbelt sign lit up a lovely voice spoke over the intercom "please put your seat in a upright position we are ready for take off "This is it" Ulrich said the anticipation seem to make his usual quiet and hidden disposition seem like a thing of the past.

"You might want to close your eyes" Jeremy said to Aelita whose breathing had increased due to the fact that this was her first time flying."Okay" she said as the plane started to move Aelita instinctively grabbed Jeremy's hand as his face turned a shade or two redder, Aelita shut her eyes tight the plane then started it's ascension into the sky. Upon hitting its cruising altitude the flight attendant had announced people were now free to move about the cabin. "you ok?" Jeremy asked realizing Aelita still had her eyes shut getting no reply he reached over her and undid her seatbelt. Hearing the click Aelita's eyes opened fast "what are you doing!?" her voice full of panic. Jeremy then had to explain that after the plane reached a certain altitude it was alright to take off the seatbelt. She didn't seem sure but decided to go with it after all Jeremy hadn't misled her before. "Hey Aelita you want to check out the sights?" Odd said removing one of his ear buds. "Sure" Aelita said as she turned to Jeremy as if asking for permission Jeremy just nodded worry was on his face as to weather or not she was going to freak out. Aelita the reached over Jeremy looking out the window all she could see was the remains of the city they had just left but only barely through the large pale white clouds and the large right wing of the plane. Aelita's face didn't seem to change much "How high up are we?" Aelita's question seemed to bother Ulrich "high enough" Ulrich snapped."About thirty thousand feet" Odd said in a matter of fact tone grinning at Ulrich who closed his eyes in both anger and fear.

Yumi took his hand to console him. Aelita then asked "how long will this flight take."About an hour and a half maybe two tops." Jeremy said casually "Might as well get some rest it's going to be a while" Odd said as he reclined his seat turned his music up closed his eyes and began to fall asleep. As the plane began its decent everyone was again instructed to sit up and buckle up. When the group went to leave the airport a young man with jet black hair wearing a green t-shirt and black jeans holding a sign with Ulrich's name on it as they closed in on the young man he greeted them with a polite "hello, follow me". As the group followed the man out to the street they noticed a large black limo waiting for them. As they entered the long black stretched car the man entered the driver seat. "Next stop castle Leap" the black divider then rolled up and the car pulled away from the airport.

The windows rolled down and the warm summer like breeze carried the scent of flowers and trees through the limo. The breeze rolled past Yumi who took in large breaths and all the sights the new land had to offer. As Aelita looked on towards the large dark forest, that canopied at a seemingly unreachable heights providing an unnatural night like scene. As they ventured further into the forest Jeremy looked out the back tinted window he watched the last bit of sun disappear from sight. "how far in is this place?" Odd asked as he rolled up the window no longer feeling the warm sweet breeze which had been replaced by a cold damp musty like one. "Couldn't tell you" Ulrich said still taking in the sights. "Hey look the sun!" Odd exclaimed as the car exited the canopy and made a hard right turn.

As the car began speeding up Odd rolled down his window and looked as he looked down at the almost vertical drop of unknown heights that finished in a large sea of blue water. The driver rolled down the divider and announced that they would be at the destination soon enough. Just as the driver had said within twenty minutes the car took a left turn and entered the long driveway after about five minuets the car pulled to a halt and the driver again rolled down the divider and announced "Welcome to castle leap please enjoy your stay." As he got out and opened the door he handed Ulrich his card "call me if you need a ride anytime it's all free." And ran to the trunk gathered the five's belongings set them on the first step of many then entered the driver seat started the limo once again, and drove off.


End file.
